


Fitting In

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Music Meister Just Wants to Fit In, The Dork Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: All Music Meister wants is to be able to make some friends in Arkham Asylum without worrying that he will end up dead in the bathroom. Is that really so much to ask for?





	

He knew from the moment he stepped foot into Arkham Asylum and saw several of the inmates glaring at him from their cells that he was going to an outcast. Not that he was surprised. That was how it always played out for him, so why should Arkham Asylum be any different? However, at least at school and work, he got to use his beautiful singing voice to manipulate people into doing stuff for him, or at the very least leave him alone. Here, the staff members insured that he didn’t get that kind of luxury anymore.

Wrapped around his neck was a rather large shock collar, like he was some sort of unruly dog. If he so much as dared to make his voice go past a normal-speaking tone, he would get zapped by it. If he fiddled around with it or tried to take it off without using the specific key that the staff used, then the result would be the same. It was quite a powerful shock too. Not that he was surprised. It was basically the same contraption they had the infamous Killer Croc wear (albeit Croc’s was much bigger and had a much more powerful voltage than his). So if one little zap from the collar was able to down a giant crocodile man with thick skin, one could only imagine what it was able to do to him. 

Thankfully, he had only been shocked by it once. He had gotten mad at a particularly rude guard and decided to test out if it would zap him if he sang lowly. Apparently it did. One moment he was singing a low lilt under his breath, and the next moment it felt like a bolt of red-hot energy shot through his neck, the force knocking him on the ground. He had coughed and gasped on the ground like landed fish for a good five minutes after that, his throat feeling like it had been lit on fire. What made the experience even worse was the fact that said guard was laughing and mocking him the whole time as well. 

That one experience alone had convinced him not to try and take it off until he was sure that he had ahold of the key. When that would be, he didn’t know. After all, without his voice, he was powerless. He certainly couldn’t control a guard or inmate to release him now, and since none of the inmates even wanted to be near him after he had mind-controlled them all, so he couldn’t exactly convince someone with powers to help him out of this hole. 

Speaking of the inmates… he had learned many of them could hold quite the dangerous and vengeful grudge. The amount of times someone attempted to attack him here was ridiculously high for his own comfort. Thankfully, he had some decent running and dodging abilities, so he managed to stay alive long enough for the guards to come and restrain his foes. However, he knew that he could only be lucky for so long. Eventually, one of the inmates would be smart enough to corner him somewhere more secluded and he would be forced to fight. 

He considered himself fairly decent at hand to hand combat… but not good enough to even come close to defeating any of the bigger inmates. He’d seen the scars that some of the unpopular inmates like him had collected over the years, and he had quickly decided that he didn’t need any of those decorating his body. 

He knew there was only one true way to stay safe from the aggressive inmates was to belong in a group (preferably with at least one of the member of the infamous Rogues Gallery). The chances of someone challenging a group, especially a group that was connected to someone notoriously powerful or scary was very slim. Even if they were brave (or stupid) enough to try, at least he wouldn’t have to fight alone… he could have allies. Groups he noticed also tended to share their resources, which was always a bonus.

However, getting into a group was much easier said than done and held way more context than one might think. Even if practically all of the members of the Rogues Gallery didn’t hate his guts, he still would’ve struggled for a while finding one to join. After all, one couldn’t just join a group with the Rogues Gallery without fully knowing any of the nuances of joining said group. 

For example, if he tried to befriend the Joker and managed to be successful in worming his way into his group, it basically insured that none of the other inmates would dare to attack him ever again. Sounded good, right? Too bad it couldn’t be insured that Joker wouldn’t torture or kill him himself if the clown got bored. Plus associating with the Joker would make everyone else in the asylum (excluding Harley and the other friends of Joker) distrustful of him. He also noticed that the guards tended to be meaner to those who associated with the clown so that idea was out the door. 

If he joined Two-Face’s group, again, the chances of him being jumped was very slim. Plus, apparently if one pleased Harvey enough, that person would be compensated very well once they managed to get out. That was pretty nice. However, joining Two-Face’s group basically meant that one had to join his crime syndicate. Being part of Two-Face’s crime syndicate meant that one had to follow his orders all the time and split any earnings with him. He also knew that making a mistake in Two-Face’s presence could result a bullet in the back of one’s head and honestly, Music Meister didn’t need that kind of stress in his life. Plus, he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to talk to Harvey without being distracted by his horribly mutilated face so he had to cross that one out too. 

Basically, any supervillain who was known to be super violent to their henchmen were out of question… which removed a lot of people in the Rogues Gallery. That meant he had to look for some slightly friendlier faces in this place… which was rather hard. 

Even if one was friends with someone in Arkham Asylum didn’t insure that one was part of his or her’s clique. Over his stay in Arkham Asylum, he had managed to somehow form a somewhat steady acquaintanceship with Harleen Quinzel aka Harley Quinn. The girl was a bit ditzy and a little cuckoo, but for a supervillain and inmate she seemed much nicer than anyone else here and seemed to be the only rogue who didn’t hold a giant vendetta against him. However, even if he got close enough with the girl to become her friend… he would never be able to hang out with her full-time seeing as she hung out with Pamela Isley. 

Now… he didn’t know all that much about the woman other than the basics he had heard on the news… but according to the other inmates, she already hated him without him even having met her. Not because of the fact that she too had been part of his brainwashed army (although he was sure that probably hadn’t helped him get in her good graces), but because of the fact that he was male. For one reason or another, Pamela Isley hated all men, so unless he was just begging to be made into fertilizer or become a mindless man-slave, it was probably in his best interest to avoid her. Plus, since Harley had ties with the Joker, it was probably best to just avoid her group. 

Every Rogue here carried so many different facets of danger and required a lot of thought before one joined. However, Music Meister knew that his time was running out. Once someone established his or herself as a loner, it was basically written that he or she would stay that way. So that meant that he had to find a group to join soon… and fast. This meant he was going to have to be reckless.

Scanning around the cafeteria, he looked for any rogue to sit next to, assessing his options. Otis Flannegan? Nah, the man liked rats too much and Music Meister didn’t know if he would be comfortable with that. Oswald Cobblepot? Had the same problems as Two-Face. Selina Kyle? Again, hung around Ivy. Maxie Zeus? No, that was a level of crazy he wasn’t willing to deal with. 

His eyes finally landed on a table that had Jonathan Crane, Edward Nygma, and Jervis Tetch sitting across it. A few thoughts flashed through his mind, but he had to admit… the fact that he looked like he could actually last in a one-on-one fight with them if things got ugly kind of made their table even more appealing to him.

Before his mind could think of anymore consequences, he quickly walked over and plopped down in a seat directly next to them. 

He had to admit, it was a little disconcerting how abruptly their conversation stopped when he sat down next to them. Timidly, he raised his hand up and said, “Uh… hi.”

Silence again. He was starting to wonder if his heartbeat could be heard… as it was most definitely pounding in his ears. He was about to stammer out some more nonsense when Edward Nygma spared him by saying, “I have to say, you are certainly a brave fellow to come and sit here after mind-controlling us like that.” 

“Really I am just pissed that your little stunt enabled others to escape but when I finally snapped out of it, I was still working on something in the Asylum. I mean, at the very least do me a favor if you are going to make me sing,” Jonathan Crane drawled, his voice chilly. It made Music Meister’s skin crawl just listening to it. It was the perfect voice for the infamous Scarecrow, he supposed.

“Like you don’t sing by yourself anyway, Jonathan,” Jervis Tetch said, causing Edward to snort. 

Something of a blush appeared on Jonathan’s face as he tensed and said, “Not out loud like that! Just under my breath. Besides, Jervis, you have no right to say that. We all hear you caterwauling in the shower every morning.” 

Now Jervis was the one blushing as Edward fell into a fit of laughter. Music Meister allowed himself to smile a little despite how tense he felt right now. He knew better than to completely relax in front of a rogue’s presence… especially three of them.

At the very least they didn’t seem way too pissed off like some of the others about what he did. Jonathan was kind of giving him a cold glare, but that from what he had observed over his stay in Arkham, that seemed to be the man’s neutral expression. He tried not to be intimidated by it. 

Once Edward sobered up, he said, “While admittedly, I should punch you right in the nose for controlling us like that, I have to admit I am impressed with your tech skills. No simple idiot could construct the stuff that you constructed. I mean, you even used a satellite!” 

Jervis Tetch immediately perked up, his face lighting up with excitement as he nodded and said, “Oh yes! Tell me, does your mind-control technique really come through your voice alone or does it come from your tech?”

“Oh come off it now, Jervis. It’s clearly his voice, otherwise they wouldn’t have that necklace around his neck, right?” Jonathan said, gesturing towards Music Meister’s collar. 

Music Meister felt himself blush despite himself. He knew the collar made him stand out and he knew it was an easy target for mockery. A defensive part of him wanted to say some sort of comeback towards Jonathan… but he figured insulting the group wouldn’t be in his best interest so he just nodded and said, “Yes, the mind-control comes through my voice alone. The technology was used just to have my voice be heard on a global scale.”

“Have to admit, you aim big,” Edward Nygma said, reclining in his chair in a relaxed manner, “Most rogues here are just wanting to take over Gotham or kill the Batman… you wanted the world.”

“What reason did you have to take over the world? Sure all the money in the world is yours… but if everyone in the world is a mindless slave you could just steal what you want. You didn’t seem out to destroy any of us as you could’ve easily Pied Pipered us and you didn’t seem to be doing it for any research purposes, I don’t think… so what was the motive? What were you after?” Jonathan asked curiously. Music Meister was about to question why Jonathan was asking so many questions when he remembered that the man used to be a former Psychology professor at a university. Psychoanalyzing people was probably an enjoyable activity for him… and if he wanted to get integrated into the group, he probably should get used to it. None of the questions seemed to be drawing out any weaknesses either so he figured he could answer it.

Thinking for a moment, he said, “I don’t know. I just did it because… I wanted to prove to everyone that I could.” 

Jonathan raised an eyebrow, “What?” 

Music Meister shrugged and said, “Ever since I was younger, people had underestimated my skills. Constantly I was being berated and put down and for a while I believed them. I didn’t think I would be able to go anywhere in life. My grades were good but there were always people who were smarter… I wasn’t physically inclined like some of my classmates… besides music, I seemed to have no beneficial talent. For a while I was convinced that I would go nowhere in life... that is until I discovered my voice contained powers.

“Once I saw what I could do… I don’t know. I wanted to see how far I could extend it. Gotham is a city full of Rogues who’ve tried to take it over with powers or machines and stuff… so I figured why not give it my own college try? I wanted to see if I could take over the world and defeat the Batman by myself. 

Figured if I managed to accomplish that goal, then I could prove to myself and anyone who doubted me that I could go somewhere… and I wasn’t to be messed with.”

“So you basically took over the world via song number just to prove a point?” Jonathan said with a raised brow, blue eyes full of disbelief. 

Music Meister felt himself blush a little more and tense. Okay, when it was worded like that it sounded a little stupid but…

Thankfully he didn’t have to say anything before he was slapped on the back by Edward as he crowed, “Now see, this is man I can understand! This guy gets me!”

Jonathan rolled his eyes, “Oh god, the last thing we need is another one of you, Nygma.”

“Excuse me, there is no one who could ever be me. I am the best there is.”

“You are proving my point.” 

As the two bickered, Jervis Tetch said, “I have to admit, it has been a while since I have found someone else who not only uses mind-control technology, but who does it with such creative finesse like you.”

“Uh… thanks,” Music Meister said, sending the shorter man with a small awkward smile. 

Suddenly, Jervis’s face became listless and dreamy as he said, “I wonder if Alice enjoys music…”  
Music Meister tensed. He knew that the Jervis Tetch was known as the Mad Hatter for a reason. The man was a little off the edge. He knew that like Harley, Jervis was one of the nicer fellows here, but he also knew that the man could be quite vindictive when he wanted to be. Apparently, when his two henchmen, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum ticked him off, he had used some mind control chips he had managed to sneak in to brainwash them into fighting one another into comas. He also knew that the man was not above using friendly people as his test subjects. In fact, if he remembered correctly, the man had once used Scarecrow himself as a weapon.

How the shorter man was able to sit next to the other was beyond him. He knew that Crane was not one to forgive and forget easily. Maybe the two were closer allies than he thought. 

Still, he couldn’t help but wonder if he could take advantage of this. He knew Jervis Tetch had been able to escape Arkham multiple times. Perhaps if he told him that he could sing and mind-control an Alice into loving him then Jervis would be willing to try and get the key for him?

Then again, Edward Nygma was so smart he probably knew this place inside and out. Perhaps if he became friends with him, Edward could show him secret ways out? 

And he had to admit, Jonathan Crane intrigued him in a way. There was something about the way the man held himself. It was like he held so much knowledge but was just holding it back. It was mystifying. 

Maybe he could implement all three men in the escape plan. After all, they all four were very clearly intelligent men. Sure he might have to dodge some fear toxin, or deal with some riddles or have to avoid hats for the rest of his life… but he was sure they could reach a compromise somewhere. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Edward Nygma said, “Uh oh… Jervis’s got that look on his face again. Did he bring up Alice to you?”

When Music Meister nodded, Jonathan rolled his eyes and said, “Great, that proves he didn’t take his medicine like he was supposed too… which means I am going to be hearing his ramblings for the next few hours in our room until the doctors inevitably come and force the pills down his throat…”

“Hey! Don’t complain! At least you didn’t get paired up with freaking Roman Sionis. I swear to God if I hear one more complaint about my Riddler trophies being ‘distractions’ and about how they ‘lure Batman into his territory’ I am going to snap,” Edward Nygma muttered bitterly, standing up.

“Hope you do, I would love to see how a scrap between Sionis and you would turn out,” Jonathan chuckled. 

“Yeah right, you just want to laugh at someone’s misery.” 

“Well, when one’s fear toxin gets taken away, one has to entertain themselves somehow.” Jonathan Crane said, standing up with Edward. He placed a hand on Jervis’s shoulder and said, “Tetch, come on. We’re headed back to our cell. Take your tray with you please.”

“Tell me, March Hare, do you think that the Jabberwocky is around? I swear I hear the most dreadful of noises at night! It’s like a loud growling sound!” Jervis Tetch exclaimed, obediently standing up and picking up his tray, expression still listless/ 

Sighing Jonathan said, “For the last time, Jervis, that sound you hear is just Oswald snoring. Now come on now. Music Meister, Edward… wish me luck.” And with that, the two walked away. 

“Wow, you got Jonathan to refer to you by name, even if it is only your supervillain name, on the first day. Impressive kid,” Edward said with a grin. Music Meister couldn’t help but feel excitement light up in his chest at that. Was that a good sign? As Edward Nygma walked away, he heard him say, “See you tomorrow newbie. Maybe then you can tell us how you got all that tech of yours to work on such a global scale.”

Music Meister grinned at the words, a feeling of triumph in his chest. He was pretty sure Edward Nygma himself just confirmed that he was on his way to becoming a part of the group now. 

He had the feeling this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> It is finally done. I apologize if any of the characters seem out of character. I wanted this to be kind of light-hearted... but not so light-hearted that the characters were unbelievable so I kind of made this weird... combination as a result. I wrote the first half of this after watching the amazing Music Meister episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold (admittedly the only episode I watched, lol) and I am still saddened they never used Music Meister for anything else. He is such a good character. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this at the beginning, but as always... I didn't know how to end it. So it just kind of ends in fart. I apologize for that as well. 
> 
> Despite this not turning out as good as I wanted it, I hope you enjoyed. As always, critique is welcomed!


End file.
